Horticulture can generally be described as the science and art of growing plants. Examples can include fruits, vegetables, flowers, and any other cultivar (e.g., plants, trees, vines). In commercial operations, horticulture can play a significant role in yearly crop yields, and quality. Pruning is a horticulture activity that can effect yields, and quality. During growth, cultivar can be selectively pruned in an effort to improve the eventual yield, and quality of the resulting crops. For example, pruning can be conducted in a manner, such that cultivar growth avoids interference with a machine that may be later used to harvest. As another example, pruning may be conducted to avoid consumption of nutrients, and resources in less promising portions of the cultivar (e.g., areas likely to yield little) to improve eventual yield, and/or quality. To be effective, however, pruning is a knowledge, and resource-intensive task.